Patent Document 1 describes an electricity storage device having a battery module in which a plurality of battery cells are housed in a casing, and a holding member which holds the plurality of battery modules. Gas generated in the battery cell is exhausted from a lower part of the battery module, and from a gap between a plurality of panels forming the holding member, through an exhaust duct within the holding member.